


Kiss The Cook (Or Suck His Blood, That Works Too)

by Pandaloo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ex-Skeptic!Keith, Fluff, Hemophobia, Hunk's Hemophobic, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is only mentioned for like a Hot Second, Like maybe Too Much Fluff, M/M, TW: Blood mention, Vampire!Hunk, i mean thats not at all mentioned in this fic, idc tho im living vicariously through these boys, its mainly just a fun fact for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloo/pseuds/Pandaloo
Summary: My buddy pal August gave me title do not give me credit for it. I'm not that Ingenious.Fun Facts:- Vampires in this au can choose whether or not they want to change humans when they bite them.- Keith was a skeptic before meeting Hunk.- Hunk feeds from Keith because it's easier to convince himself he's just smoochin his bf all over, sometimes it doesn't work.- Keith suffers from insomnia but I don't really cover that if at all in this.- This took me a day to write/finish and its the first one I've posted so take it easy on me please, but feel free to leave criticism down in the comments! And if you like it let me know I need validation pls...- I have two other heith fics in the works so another one should pop up at some point hopefully.





	Kiss The Cook (Or Suck His Blood, That Works Too)

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy pal August gave me title do not give me credit for it. I'm not that Ingenious.
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> \- Vampires in this au can choose whether or not they want to change humans when they bite them.  
> \- Keith was a skeptic before meeting Hunk.  
> \- Hunk feeds from Keith because it's easier to convince himself he's just smoochin his bf all over, sometimes it doesn't work.  
> \- Keith suffers from insomnia but I don't really cover that if at all in this.  
> \- This took me a day to write/finish and its the first one I've posted so take it easy on me please, but feel free to leave criticism down in the comments! And if you like it let me know I need validation pls...  
> \- I have two other heith fics in the works so another one should pop up at some point hopefully.

Keith hisses as he rubs ointment into the stinging bite wound where his neck and shoulder meets, the cotton pad fading into a faint pink tinge where the last drops of blood soak into the material. This bite is deeper than the others that litter his body, his stubborn boyfriend having refused to feed out of guilt for so long he’d become weak and disoriented, wobbling as he walked and tripping over his words.

Keith’s companion had a habit of having days where he had trouble with accepting the fact that since he was (in case it wasn’t clear) a vampire, he had to actually look at/smell/touch/fucking drink blood to actually survive… as a vampire. Apparently Keith’s partner has always had a difficult time around anything blood related before he was even changed, stomach flipping and skin drenching in cold sweat the second he saw so much as a paper cut. So it’s ironic that by some twisted force of fate Keith’s poor boyfriend got bit and transformed into basically a Giant Blood Magnet.

Most of the time he just closed his eyes and did The Deed (again, to be clear: the Deed is sucking that sweet, sweet red juice) and moved on with his day, if a little quiet and nauseous, but moved on nonetheless.

So this is another one of those Hard Days.

Keith sighs and leans over to throw the bloodied pad into the bin next to him, picking up his grey turtleneck sweater in his lap and tugging it on carefully, gently as to not aggravate the sensitive skin near his neck. He turns to look over at the lightly trembling lump that was squeezed into the corner of his rumpled bed, a small frown graces his face when he hears said lump whimper almost silently. Keith crawls down to the shivering ball and lightly places a gloved hand on the broad of its back, slowly rubbing circles there as he leans his head gently back against the wall behind him and closes his eyes, waiting patiently.

Gradually the ball starts to still under the calming caress, only the occasional twitch hinting at any of the previous discomfort before the curled up form haltingly stretches out so that it looks like an actual person again, tiredly turning and leaning against the wall alongside Keith without saying anything.

“How you doin’ big guy?” Keith asks calmly, eyes trained to the side of his companion’s soft face. He only gets a huff in response as his partner turns his head to look at Keith’s covered neck, brows twitching into a light furrow. “Hunk?” Keith urges, reaching up to gently brush a cold cheek, used to the shiver it sends down his own body whenever his warmth makes contact with his partners chill. Hunk huffs again but leans into Keith’s hand so that he’s cupping his face instead of just caressing it. He closes his eyes before he speaks, “I’m fine… just… you know, the usual I suppose.”

“Do you want me to get you some tea?”

“No, no… maybe just stay here with me for a moment? Tea later.”

“Of course,” Keith nods easily and leans into Hunk, taking his hand away from his partner’s cheek and intertwining their fingers instead, Hunk’s dark fingers standing out sharply where they’re tucked comfortably between Keith’s own pale ones.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires can actually digest human food. Well, more liquids than food, drinking tea or water for example does more for them then shoving chunks of things down their throats, solids are more of a choking hazard than anything.

Keith was pleasantly surprised when he found out Hunk actually had a fondness for tea, even more so when he was told some types help settle Hunk’s stomach when his usual feed turns his gut and makes him shake. Highly convenient considering Keith too had a strong fondness for tea and collected a large variety of flavours, some to aid Keith to sleep but most just because they tasted nice.

Hunk only ever really needed tea when he leaves too long of a gap between feeds, his bodies form of punishment alongside the usual sickness from the sight/thought of blood. Often whining and moping pitifully until Keith fetches him his usual steaming cup, some days making grabby hands past the offered cup and weakly mumbling a demand for cuddles as well. Those days always caused Keith to have a warm buzz under his skin, more than happy to oblige and swiftly making himself comfortable on the couch as Hunk flops his trembling legs across his lap and leans heavily against his smaller frame as he sips away at his drink.

Hunk’s fingers tighten briefly around Keith’s before opening his mouth to speak, “How are you feeling?” voice timid but curious, aware that his feeding can usually take quite a lot of energy out of the other man, at worst making him so exhausted he needs to sleep the next day away and eating a healthy meal before feeling like his usual self. Keith grunts and pulls their entangled hands into his lap so he could wrap his free arm around Hunk’s, hugging his muscled bicep to his chest as he thinks over his response.

“I’m a little drowsy… maybe a bit hungry but aside from that I’m okay, Hunk, really,” Keith finally says, tone as reassuring as Keith can make it. Hunk squints down at him; frown disbelieving as he searches the smaller man’s face for any sign of a lie. Keith rolls his eyes and squints back at him, eyes sparkling playfully. “Look all you want, big man. This face is Bullshit Free.” He smirks when all Hunk can seem to do is blink and snort, shaking his head fondly before leaning forward and smooching him right between the eyes. “You’re dumb,” Hunk chuckles against Keith’s smooth skin, lips resting there for a moment and just breathing… well not breathing more like just smelling Keith’s scent since, you know… vampires don’t really Breath but it feels like breathing- it doesn’t matter it makes Keith feel nice, alright?

Hunk moves away and thunks his head back against the wall and lets out a quiet groan, his face scrunching up endearingly. Keith nods along as if he’d spoken, smiling fondly at him before letting go of the arm still in his custody and pushes himself up from the bed. He chuckles when he hears Hunk’s whiny ‘Sit back down Keith, I’m not ready yet’ directed at Keith’s retreating back as he leaves to fetch the other man’s sweet tea, sticking his tongue out childishly over his shoulder before rounding the corner and going out of sight.

Keith hugs his arms to himself as he makes his way to the small kitchen, the cold air chilling him almost down to the bone. He only had one working heater in his apartment and that’s currently turned on in his room so Keith hurries along and quickly makes work of heating up water and grabbing the right teabag and Hunk’s usual mug (A gift from Keith, pale yellow with messy writing written in red permanent marker reading ‘World’s Best Spooky Bf’) from the cupboard above the stove. He taps his socked feet silently and impatiently as he watched the water slowly starts to lightly bubble in the small pot, idly rolling the mug between his hands until the cool ceramic gradually heats from Keith’s treatment.

With a quick twist, Keith turns the stove off and quickly but carefully pours it into the now warm mug and plops the teabag in, tying the string around the top of the handle, as a safety measure. He pulls out a teaspoon from a draw and grabs honey from another cupboard before spinning on his heel and shuffling his way back to his nice, warm, not at all cold room where his still moping boyfriend has now flopped so he lay on his side, eyes lifting to lock onto the items in Keith’s hands. Quickly sitting up and humming happily at him, Hunk takes the offered mug with a quiet ‘thank you’ and inhales deeply, taking in the calming smell of the peach tea and sets in on the side table before taking the honey and spoon as well, leaving a chaste kiss on Keith’s wrist as he moves away again to do as he pleases with his beverage.

Keith quickly closes his door and moves over to drape himself clumsily over Hunk’s broad back, the jostling not enough to move Hunk at all as he stirs his tea before reaching back to poke at Keith’s ticklish side, causing the man to yelp before leaning back again so Hunk can turn around and settle against the bed’s headrest. He pats his own chest decisively and Keith wastes no time crawling over and snuggling into his soft side, resting his head comfortably on his pillow of a chest and lightly rubs small circles against his round tummy. Keith used to find that action kind of awkward and uncomfortable to do, just…. Rubbing up all over someone’s stomach... used to find it straight up fucking weird and if he’s being honest he still finds it a little weird but it helps Hunk’s gut settle and makes him hum little happy noises so Keith can’t really complain too much. The small noises his boyfriend makes make it worth it.

Hunk hands over his mug at some point, determinedly shoving it in Keith’s face with a strict ‘Drink.’ only nodding in satisfaction when Keith finishes off the rest of the tea and places it back on the side table. Already feeling less woozy, Keith flings his leg over Hunk’s lap and wraps his arms as far as he can around his partners body, nuzzling his nose into Hunk’s neck sleepily and letting out a content sigh.

Confident fingers brush through Keith’s dark messy hair, careful to undo the knots they come across along the way. “Zero to ten, zero being ‘Oh shit, you bit me?’ and ten being ‘Oh Shit, you bit me!’ how much did it hurt this time and don’t mess with me Keith, you’re a terrible liar!” Hunk asks semi jokingly, his hair brushing Keith’s nose when he turns his head to look down at his personal koala, the hand not combing through his partners hair flitting around as he speaks.

Keith huffs, rolling his eyes behind his closed lids where they’re safe from being seen and hums and aahs about it sarcastically for a minute before leaning up on one elbow so he can look at Hunk’s face easily, lifting his free hand up to squeeze Hunk’s cheeks together, making his lips pucker unattractively. Keith snorts at the Masterpiece that is his boyfriend before answering, “Like a one, one being ‘Jabbing my upper arm with a pointed finger hurts ten times more than being bit by a vampire’.”

Hunk snorts grossly, “You’re the only person, ever, that feels actual pain when someone even so much as prods you’re upper arms so that score is irrelevant and you’re a baby.”

“Um- Fuck you, you’re a baby.”

“Woah sick burn Keith, I think you’ve been hanging out with Lance too much. These comebacks are really starting to sting.” Hunk says solemnly, keeping his face straight for all of three seconds before cracking and letting out a loud laugh, his elongated canines glinting when Hunk’s grin widens. His body shakes along with his awkward giggle snort of laughter, therefore shaking the smaller man in the process, making it extremely hard for Keith to glare at his (Rude, So Rude) boyfriend.

Keith chooses to let it go with a petulant grumble and lightly slaps a hand against the still laughing man’s chest, silently relishing the sound of his partner’s messy laughter.

When Hunk seems to finally calm down to the occasional chuckle, Keith returns his head to his chest and tightens his arms as to get the other closer to him, Hunk helping by shuffling over in wriggles before settling down comfortably, one arm curling around Keith’s waist as the other grips the leg still thrown over his hip, sweeping his thumb back and forth across Keith’s ankle soothingly. “Feeling better?” Keith asks, voice muffled and drowsy where it’s pressed into Hunk’s chest as his hands rub his partners back comfortingly.

Hunk drops a kiss into Keith’s soft hair and nods gently, voice small and intimate against Keith’s scalp, Keith humming happily before letting himself drift off to sleep.

“All better Cheesecake, thank you.”


End file.
